


breathe

by UnicornMister



Category: Dane Gang - Fandom, Jack & Diane (2012), Lincoln - Fandom, Metallica Through the Never (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chris smiles a lot, Dysphoria, Explicit Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Phillip is a trans male character, Polyamorous relationship, Rimming, Swearing, Trip doesn't say much but he'll kiss the shit outta you, double penetrative sex, established relationships - Freeform, they've done this before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornMister/pseuds/UnicornMister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A and Person B of your ot3 are taller than Person C. One night, while they’re cuddling, things begin to escalate and Person C ends up pressed between Persons A and B, while they both take their time enjoying Person C’s body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that while I try not to use dysphoric language, this fic does feature a trans male being penetrated during sex. There are no elements of rape or coercion.

Chris had thrown on a movie, something that Phillip was not paying attention to at all. He was currently focused on the fact that he was sandwiched between Chris and Trip, and that the two weren’t watching the film either. He heard the soft sounds of their kissing and pressed his face further against Chris’s stomach to hide his reddening cheeks. He felt completely out of his element, but enjoyed the physical touch too much to want to move. Maybe if he held still enough they’d forget his presence and carry on with their own activity.

However, that was not the case.

“Hey Phillip, why’re you so short down there?” Chris grinned at him, his face pink against his bright smile.

Phillip swallowed. He didn’t know what to say to that. As it turned out, Chris didn’t expect an answer. He just hauled him up to face-level with himself and Trip, then paused to get a mouthful of his blunt. He leaned over Phillip’s head and breathed the smoke he had been holding into the blond’s mouth.

If Phillip’s face could get any hotter, it would have.

Trip didn’t normally say much, but he made a throaty noise that sounded like he was laughing at Phillip. But before he could say anything about _that_ , there were two cool hands from behind him on the overheated skin of his waist.

“What’re you—”

Phillip’s voice was cut off when Chris put a hand over his mouth. “Trust us dude,” he said. He gave Trip a look over his shoulder, and then Phillip felt lips warmer than his body press against the back of his neck.

His sigh was soft and needy, and he thought _both_ of the others smiled at that.

It became a contest after that, Chris and Trip competing in their thorough way to see who could tease out the most evocative sounds from Phillip’s small body. He supposed he should be grateful for Chris’s hand on his mouth at that point, but he was too far gone to dwell on that thought for long. He was sucking in breath through the fingers pressed over his lips, eyes glazed with his shirt rucked up to expose the soft skin of his stomach, back and ribs.

His moan was long and low as the pair of mouths worked his bared flesh. They paused every so often to kiss each other, paying attention to their swollen slick lips. Everything felt too good for him to be ashamed.

Chris took his hand from Phillip’s mouth only to replace it with his own. He gave him a _look_ then undid Phillip’s pants. He shoved them down with Phillip’s underwear all the way to his ankles in one fell swoop. His skin was burning and he groaned into his hand when Chris brought his lips to Phillip’s lower ones. Trip also found his other entrance with his tongue, and Phillip had to hang onto something. He buried both his hands into Chris’s sandy, thick hair while he made noises that were downright _sinful_.

Two tongues lapped at the folds and crevices of his skin. They didn’t stop when his thighs shook from tensing and he exhaled all his breath on a low whine. Chris sucked on the over-sensitive bundle of nerves between his legs, and Phillip had to push his head away when it all became too much. Chris smiled up at Phillip, his lips still slick from his orgasm. He looked over to Trip.

“Whatcha got in your magic pockets?”

Trip searched his clothes, then tossed out a few packets of lube and condoms. Chris grinned at that and grabbed a rubber to roll it on once he had his pants open. Phillip didn’t have to wait long for both of them to have protection in place and slippery fingers stretching at his front and back entrance. The burn was low in his stomach, and it only made him want more.

“Chris,” he croaked. Chris pushed himself up and kissed him, sweeping yet sweet. Phillip could taste the salt of his arousal still in Chris’s mouth. He pulled away just enough to tilt Phillip’s head to the side, towards the man at his back. Chris’s voice was equally low on his throat.

 “Trip too, babe. Show him you appreciate him.”

Phillip licked his lips and looked over the disheveled blond in front of him. He leaned in and gave him a shy kiss. That was all Trip needed. He pushed until his tongue was invading Phillip’s mouth, his teeth tugging at whichever part of his lips he was presented with. He stole the breath from Phillip’s lungs, and _fuck_ he’s never been kissed like that in his _life_.

Chris made a pleased hum from his spot at Phillip’s jaw and rubbed his erection between his legs. Phillip groaned and widened his legs as much as he could in invitation. They both took the hint and pushed their cocked at his openings, ready to fill him.

Phillip tensed at the sudden stretch, but he had Chris’s mouth on his and Trip’s at his ear in a second. They were painfully slow at first. They took their time to suck his flesh and flex their hips. He focused on the sensations of their cocks, their lips, and their hands that were restless, roaming under his clothes and over his skin. None of them were fully nude, their clothes pushed out of the way and inconvenient as their movements grew faster, more desperate. Their hands braced on his hips as they thrust up into him and sucked bruises wherever they could reach.

Phillip tried to focus enough on his movements, on riding the rhythm of Trip pulling and Chris pushing. Trip ground against Phillip and bit his shoulder when he came, Chris held very still and made a high keening noise. Phillip was shaking and trying to regulate his breathing while they both panted against him. He was still keyed up from all the stimulation but too exhausted to want to do anything about it.

Chris and Trip pulled out carefully, and Phillip bit his lip at the loss. He turned to look at Trip, and the blond must’ve seen the need clear on his face because he brought his hand between Phillip’s legs and rubbed, long and slow with his index finger. Phillip’s breath caught and he chased the sensations by rolling his hips toward his touch. Trip pressed up harder against him and Phillip just had to move there, right there. His moan was breathless when he gripped Trip’s arms, _squeezed_ and came.

They were a mess of sweat and fabric, cuddled as they were on the wide couch. They shucked the rest of their clothes and Trip pulled a blanket over them, their limbs tied with each other’s. Phillip settled against the warmth of their solid bodies and smiled to himself. For once, being in the middle wasn’t so bad.


End file.
